Shag, Snog, Marry, Kill
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: A collection of Bonnie/Damon drabbles. Inspired by the Bamon Drabblefest on Livejournal.Unrelated and ongoing.
1. Debt Collectors

_Thanks for reading. _

_I shouldn't name things when I'm half asleep. The story title has been corrected. Oy!_

_Enjoy babes. _

**Debt Collectors**

Damon watched as Bonnie Bennett nearly fell from her pedestal at the bar. A huge crowd of jocks entered the Mystic Grille and she immediately lost all her composure. High school girls, they always fell for those pretty boys with muscles and nothing between their ears.

Little Miss Bennett needed something different…_him_.

His eyes followed the graceless beauty on her journey from the bar to where he stood by the pool tables. Her heart was beating so damn fast and her perfume was perfectly contrasted with the scent of her blood.

"Remember when you said you owe me?"

Damon's mood immediately shifted at the sound of the witch's words. A 90's rap song looped in his head today was definitely going to be a good day. He shrugged his shoulders, "Depends."

Bonnie groaned, spun on her heels, and started to storm off, "Misogynistic…" She mumbled and he gave in without a second thought.

"Since it's you, of course I remember, completely grateful, indebted to you for all eternity…blah…blah…blah…"

Her eyes were emerald green and full of fury. He loved it when she was angry.

"See that guy, by the bar, tall - blonde hair - blue eyes."

Damon extended his finger, "Him."

Bonnie swatted his hand and twisted his index finger, "Could you be a little more discreet."

"Sadist." Damon yelled, pulling his digit from her grasp.

"Just listen, pretend to be my boyfriend." Damon become aware of how close Bonnie's body was to his, the way the corners of her mouth turned up when she smiled, and that her fingers continued to dance along the lines of his chest. "He dumped me last summer." Her lips grazed his ear, "Help me make him jealous."

"On one condition."

Bonnie looked from Damon to the guy at the bar who seemed to be captivated by their interaction. What was that idiot thinking by letting this go?

She clenched her teeth, "Fine."

"You owe me."

Damon was going to have so much fun collecting the debt.


	2. Sweet Surprise

**Sweet Surprise **

"Shit."

Damon's shirt was drenched in sweat when he sat up in his massive king sized bed.

"That little slut."

The words evaporated into the darkness as he ripped the black fabric over his head in an attempt to ignore the bulge in his boxers. It was the third night in a row that his _eye resting period_ ,because you know that vampires don't sleep, was interrupted by the visions of a heart shaped mouth doing unspeakable things to the eight inch rod begging for completion.

Damon's hand drifted between his thighs and he gave up after two strokes. Five fingers were no match for the witch in his dreams.

Maybe it was those damn shorts Bonnie had on when she stopped by to pick up Elena earlier in the day. It wasn't the eyes or hair that danced down her back. It definitely wasn't the way she looked at him like she wanted to set him on fire. And the blood, it was like a drug, what did that sparkly pussy assed vampire say, "His own personal brand of heroine." That's what Bonnie was.

Damon had seen the curve of her ass; smooth skin peeked at him from beneath the material. Damon's lids fell as the memory went from fuzz to HD quality.

He was there again…

Standing behind the little witch as she threw a bag in the trunk and slammed it shut. She was bent over the back, asking to be - well fucked. His body molded to her curves, one hand twisted in her hair and the other rubbed the wetness forming on the front of her shorts.

"Bend over."

A simple command that she followed immediately! Finally right there in front of Saint Stefan and Mother Elena he'd prove that there was nothing innocent about the five – two beauty in his grasp.

In both his dream and bed, Damon was fully erect, and no longer restricted by his clothes.

He pumped and stroked. With each motion he buried his length deeper in her walls. Hitting spots she never knew existed, pulling her hair, and asking her if she liked it hard or soft. Her whimpers only made him thrust harder. His fangs grazed his bottom lip.

He pulled and tugged. Switching up the imaginary pace, brushing his thumb against her clit and timing their explosion perfectly.

Dream Bonnie rubbed her ass against Damon and he was close, so fucking close.

The vibration of his phone ruined the high.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, pressed the screen, "What."

"Stay out of my dreams Salvatore."

The line went dead and Damon buried his head under the covers, set on finding the witch, her thighs, and the sweet surprise that waited just for him.


	3. Unspoken

_Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this little project in their favorites as well as story alert. _

**Unspoken**

"Fido!"

There was something in Damon's voice that Bonnie couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You said," She turned from the mirror, pointing a crooked finger in the direction of the vampire, "I needed someone who could protect me."

"I know what I said. Hell, I said it witch," Damon threw his hands in the air and gave Bonnie his back to stare at instead of the disappointment on his face, "I just thought…fuck it."

She lined her lips with another coat of gloss, slipped her feet into the four inch heels, and walked over to where he stood. In the strappy stilettos she was practically his height; her eyes fell on the thick layers of dark hair, and the milky skin at the nape of his neck. She resisted the urge to touch him. She respected the distance he'd created between them.

Tonight was one of Bonnie's last high school rites of passage, prom. There had been some debate whether or not the Scooby gang would attend. Evil vamps, rival weres, and the supernatural bad were in town. Of course Elena would have Stefan, Caroline and Matt faced no real threat, and Damon had demanded that if Bonnie attended proper protection would be needed. Tyler's last minute invitation in Calculus covered the vampire's stipulation.

"I'll be fine." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The battles they had fought together against their common enemies had sealed a friendship between the witch and the vampire. The two spent quiet Saturday nights in her room, watching Bewitched and Angel, she indulged in Damon's famous and awesome homemade lasagna, and those eyes, Bonnie stared into them until she fell asleep.

It was a stupid crush. No way in hell, Damon thought of her _that_ way.

Damon faced Bonnie his eyes a blaze with stereotypical evil older brother rage, "I could care less if a vamp drains you and turns and forces you to dress in tight leather all the time." The corner of his mouth turned up into a half smile.

"Drama queen." Bonnie rolled her eyes but before she could walk away, Damon's fingers encircled her wrist.

"Just be careful. Come home safe."

The sincerity of his words tugged on her heart, "Damon…"

The rest of her sentence evaporated from her lips when the vampire brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. Strangely there was heat and gentleness in his touch. Sensations she'd never expected to associate with the eldest Salvatore.

When Bonnie finally met his gaze she wished she would have bold enough to ask the question that had burned on the tip of her tongue for weeks. His hand lingered on her face and the digits that once held her wrist were now entwined with her fingers. Her heart was pounding viciously as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Tell the dog, hands off."

Damon leveled a chaste kiss to her forehead and like that he was gone – out the window and into the night.


	4. Invisible

_This is actually one from an earlier prompt - a- thon that never got posted over here..._

**Invisible**

It hits Bonnie in the middle of Mr. Saltzman's history class. Her cheeks are flush with heat and desire. There's an itch at her center dying for attention. The heat pools between her thighs and its liquid fire, scorching the unblemished skin as her legs fall open. She wants to touch herself now in spite of whose watching. She shakes the thought from her mind attempting to focus on the lecture. Putting pen to paper, set on writing the words her teacher is speaking instead there's one name she writes in the center of the page.

_Damon._

And there it is - another tickle.

Her breaths are now pants.

She swears that she can feel someone nudging her thighs further apart and nipping at the dampness that's settled into the crotch of her panties. It's just like last night's dream; Damon on all fours taking his precious time laving and licking at her folds. She moans, muffling the sound in the sleeve of her hoodie. The pressure is building. It's better than any of the secret moments she's taken to touch herself in the shower. Or the nights she's slid her fingers inside her wetness. Never could Bonnie create a sensation like what she feels now.

Can the entire class hear her?

Smell her?

She bolts from her desk and the invisible tongue.

The unmistakable sound of a crow in the distance assures Bonnie that eventually dreams will become reality.


	5. Oops

**Oops**

Damon thought he resembled one of those dolls…no what did they call them now…action figures the one they made for bratty kids to beg their parents to buy. In fact this idiot could pass for the one sold to go with _that_ vampire movie. The muscle bound brother who was strong but had shit for brains. The thought amused him almost as much as this kid's hair in all its plastic like glory, weighed down with _product_. His t-shirt was an extra medium and the fabric strained against the muscles in his upper arm.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Typical.

He didn't like or trust this Ben.

Most importantly he couldn't stomach the fact that Ben was in Bonnie's face and the witch kept laughing.

What in the hell was so funny?

She really was beautiful when she smiled. She was relaxed and unafraid. That put Damon at ease. He'd done his share to increase the level of anxiety in the little witch's life. Damon's tongue skimmed his lips for a hint of the taste of her blood. It had been weeks but he swore he could still taste her very essence on his taste buds.

Damon headed for the bar as Ben excused himself from the table. The oversized idiot tripped on his way to the bathroom.

"Oops." Damon whispered. He removed his foot from the scene of the crime. "Bonnie your date's not very coordinated."

"What the hell do you want Damon?" Bonnie glared at him. Her green eyes burned with fury but he swore he saw something else hidden there.

"And here I thought we got past all this animosity?" Instinctively his hand reached for her face.

She avoided the tips of his fingers. "Oh I guess I should just get over you trying to kill me?"

"It was only a little love bite." The aroma of her blood made him high. He could smell it, there, as it lingered under hints of the fragrance she wore.

"Leave me alone." Bonnie delivered through clenched teeth. "My date will be back soon."

Damon came unhinged. She had just claimed Ben as her date, forget that he said it; she wasn't supposed to remind him. Without a second thought he moved forward. The fear on her face spurred him on. Her mouth opened and before the scream could exit, his lips met hers. He could taste the cherries from her Coke. The cry died and turned into a muffled moan.

Bonnie's lips parted and granted him access. He asserted his dominance as he pushed past her tongue and deepened their kiss. Her body responded. She pressed against him as she fisted her hands in his shirt. Her nails scrapped his skin and this time he moaned and eventually growled.

Damon let her have too much control. He pulled back from their embrace with a wicked smirk.

Bonnie's hand went up to smack his face. He caught it before she could make contact.

"You kissed me…You liked it." She didn't respond and he already knew the answer by the look in her eyes. She'd loved every single second of his stolen kiss.

Confidently, Damon strode out of the grill past Ben who had accidently fallen on the floor yet again. He shrugged his shoulders in response to Bonnie's look that could potentially kill and mouthed the word _'Oops'_.


	6. Blame It

_Last update for the day…hope you enjoyed…_

**Blame it on the A-L-C-O-H-O-L**

It was the tequila. That was Bonnie's story and she was sticking to it. Yes, she was only seventeen. No she should not have been drinking at Tyler's Fourth of July bash, but somewhere between the first offer of Patron and the intoxicating bass line in the Pitbull song pounding through the speakers there was no turning back. Bad things…good bad things…were going to happen tonight.

When Damon Salvatore's sexually charged presence entered the room, it only served as a confirmation. Bonnie had made a smartass comment about the eldest Salvatore brother attending a high school party and how he brought pedophile to another level since he was over a century older than every guest in attendance, excluding his younger brother Stefan. In typical Damon fashion, he'd smiled, flipped her off, and stole the bottle she clutched tightly to her chest.

"Asshole." The people around her stopped and stared in response to boisterous insult hurled in the vampire's direction.

Bonnie stormed after Damon, two lines of a spell on her lips and the rest clouded by alcohol and lust. He really did have a great ass, gorgeous eyes, and a mouth that had to be good at something other than wisecracks and blood draining. Who was she kidding she'd read those books, watched that show on Sunday nights, he probably would make her come with one nick from his fangs.

Did she really just have that last thought?

The young witch hadn't been past second base with anyone, and even that had been longer than she cared to think about. Eight months too long, especially when her two best friends were constantly discussing the wonders of regular sex.

When Damon turned to face her, shoulders slouched, one hand shoved in his front pocket, and the other holding the bottle poised at his lips; Bonnie wanted to scream. Instead she gave in to fear and ran. A little thing referred to as superhuman vampire speed made that a poor decision; especially when she felt the lips that had just caressed the neck of the bottled at her ear.

"Where you running off to Halliwell."

She despised him, his pet names, and that leather jacket that smelt like pure sex.

"The last name is Bennett."

Bonnie attempted to push past him but her efforts proved futile. The bottle clattered to the ground and his hands gripped her forearms.

"You smell delicious." She groaned, frustrated by his unexplainable attraction to her blood.

Damon leaned in and sniffed her neck. The breath from his mouth tickled her skin.

"I can almost taste you…honeysuckles…it's like letting my tongue linger on the buds."

The first flicker at the base of her neck was unsettling. This was Damon Salvatore, vicious vampire, who at one time had been dead set on draining every drop of blood from her body. Now his lips gently skimmed the bend where her neck met shoulders. She was dizzy with the pace as he moved from neck to chin to cheeks. He nipped and nuzzled, suckling her skin as he went along.

_Kiss me little witch._

The words were unspoken but they'd resonated in her head. She followed the command. The slightest moan escaped as her lips parted and accepted his tongue. He tasted like the Patron she'd indulged in earlier but there was another flavor that lingered below the surface and the sample lured her deeper into his darkness.

"Bon – Bon." Caroline's emotionally charged voice interrupted the momentary bliss, "That's Damon Salvatore you're making out with…ewwweee."


	7. Standoff

_Because after all the title of this project is Shag, Snog, Marry, Kill...they have to fight a few times during this little adventure. Thank you for all the encouraging words. It's nice to take a break from the challenge fics I've been working on for the past month or so that are full of angst. Smut and fluff for the win folks. I hope you guys enjoy. _

**Standoff**

"Chicken and stars."

Bonnie said proudly as she ladled the soup from pot to bowl. She arranged the porcelain dish on the tray, cut the crust from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and slowly extended her middle finger to Damon.

The eldest Salvatore attempted to bite the digit before he replied curtly, "Chicken noodle."

She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Chicken and stars."

Damon's frustration with the beauty grew as he snatched a spoon from the drawer, "Chicken noodle soup, he's my brother, I know what he wants, go away little girl."

Bonnie smacked Damon up side the head, grabbed the tray, and ran for the stairs. Stefan Salvatore was in bed, poisoned by vervain, weakened from battle, and in need of a little TLC. Unfortunately Elena was dead to the world due to an extreme case of strep throat, which left Bonnie and Damon to nurse the youngest Salvatore back to health.

The witch avoided the vampire's foot, swerved from his grasp, and entered Stefan's room with Damon right on her heels, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was like a little kid fighting for his parents' attention.

"Stefan, tell this clueless little cheerleader that you like chicken noodle soup."

Damon shoved the mug of soup in his brother's hands and stood back, with his head held high, and arms folded over his chest.

Bonnie shook her head, "He's sick, why are you yelling jack…"

The insult poised on the girl's lips was interrupted by Stefan slipping from his sick bed and moving to stand between the witch and vampire.

He held up a finger, "One, I don't really eat…" Then another, "two…minestrone soup was always my favorite…"And another, "three…get a room."

Stefan stalked from the room and the two staring daggers at one another.

Damon's face softened and a familiar lascivious grin hovered about his lips, "There's a Holiday Inn Express off exit 18."

Bonnie raised a brow and lit Damon's right leg on fire, "When hell freezes over."

"That can be arranged little witch…call Sam and Dean, let's get Lucifer's number."

Damon followed Bonnie from the room still jabbering as he enjoyed every minute of irritation he bestowed upon her, "Okay, I'll spring for the Ritz Carlton in Central Park, that's my final offer." Fear filled him as the distinct smell of burning hair filled his nostrils, "Okay…okay…" Damon screamed, "Not the hair, please don't set my hair on fire."


	8. Anything for You

_Sorry to disappear. _

_I've got three massive fics to finish in two weeks for another fandom. However – I have started an outline for a multi – chapter fic based on one of these drabbles. Look for the first chapter to be up next week. _

_So thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed. More to come…_

_**Anything for You**_

"Mutt."

The dog licked Damon's face enthusiastically. Screw the animal for being almost as precious as his soon to be owner. He stroked the top of the puppy's head and offered his finger for the mangy beast to nibble on.

Damon was new to this whole relationship thing. Not since the wench that was now dust thanks to his lady love had he considered being a one woman man. Proving that he was serious about his feelings for Mystic Falls' resident Sabrina was hard. No one believed him – well that's a lie – one person did.

Caroline Forbes.

Her advice had sent Damon to the pet shop.

"He's precious, big brown eyes, silky white fur. I'm positive that's what Bonnie wants for her birthday."

The eldest Salvatore brother dropped the four bills on the counter and resisted the urge to compel the owner into supplying the pup for free. This was for Bonnie. She was worth more than a few hundred dollars. He would accept final death if it meant keeping her safe.

Alaric and Stefan were right, he was whooped.

And how right they were as he watched Bonnie squeal and flail over her birthday surprise. Not once did feelings of irritation creep along his skin. He'd do it again and again just to see that smile on her face.

"Thank you."

The words were a whisper but the kiss she delivered came across loud and clear.

"Anything for you."

Damon Salvatore meant every word.


	9. Strokes

_**Strokes**_

"Elena."

"Stefan."

"Satan."

Bonnie stood at the bottom of the stairs of Salvatore mansion. She could either continue to stand there and yell or actually climb the mountain and find her best friend, boyfriend, or the devil incarnate. Elena's car was parked in front of the house so she had at least been here.

"Whatever." She grumbled as she climbed the steps two at a time. Damon's room was empty. Stefan's door was open and the sheets were thrown on the floor, and the shower was going. "Freaks."

Everyone in the town was getting lucky except Bonnie. She made her way down the hall, entranced by the elaborate detail of the wood and the antiques that adorned the walls. She heard the grunts from behind a gold embossed door. "Pedophile." There was no telling who or what Damon was doing. With the lift of a brow the door flew open.

Bonnie found Damon in mid pull up. His arms hung from the bar attached to the wall. Her eyes fell to the sweat covering his chest, the thin trail of hair that disappeared behind the band of his sweat pants.

"Pay – per – view little witch, that'll be 14.99."

It was wrong later that night when she closed her eyes and let her mind race back to that image. She wanted to know if the same grunts would fall from his lips as he drove deeper into her.

The witch's legs fell open and her fingers drifted to the wetness created from the thought. The first touch tickled as she imagined her finger was his tongue. She traced the sensitive bundle of nerves and her body shuddered with the first wave of enjoyment. Minutes later she raised her hips off the bed and came with his name on her tongue.

The doorbell's incessant whine forced her from her bed. When she reached the front door she found Damon Salvatore there with a sweatshirt in hand.

"Mother Elena said you needed this."

He tossed the material in her direction and she caught it with one hand.

His nostrils flared and she immediately remembered her previous activity.

"Next time let me touch you there." His voice dropped and his eyes darkened.

Bonnie didn't threaten fire or bodily injury when his finger found the spot she'd touched moments before. She didn't complain when he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist as slid two fingers deeper.

They were on her front porch. It was dark – who cared.

He pulled an orgasm from her in seconds and she didn't know if it was a supernatural gift or years of practice.

"Invite me in." His lips were at the base of her neck.

"Only if you promise to finish what you started…" Bonnie's voice drifted off as his fingers stroked her again.

"That and so much more, Bennett."

"Damon…come in."


	10. Miss May

_This one was a picture prompt – well you know ff is about other site's links – so it started with a picture of a bikini clad, Katerina Graham on the beach. Add in jealous Damon and the rest is history. Enjoy babes _

_**Miss May**_

"What is this Sports Illustrated?"

Caroline ignored the snark in Damon's voice, "Don't smile so much B, sexy, that's it." The blonde punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, "Take the picture – now!"

Matt was still in mid drool when Caroline's second punch landed on his upper arm. He snapped the picture and held the camera down so that his girlfriend could review his work.

"Perfect."

This year instead of a car wash where the football players and cheerleaders paraded around half naked, the head cheer bringer marched everyone out to the beach on a chilly September morning. She had decided on swimsuit edition inspired calendar to raise funds for the high school booster club.

Bonnie was Miss May.

Tyler Lockwood strolled out in an oversized pair of trunks, he slid behind Bonnie on the wet sand and wrapped his arms around the smiling beauty. A small inset would be featured of them in a somewhat sexy embrace on May and October. The months they both represented. This was perfect opportunity for young Lockwood to explore his new interest in Bonnie. He also enjoyed pissing the resident vampire bad boy off.

"This is illegal." Damon stormed off toward his younger brother and Elena, "Stefan do something, aren't they taking advantage of children. This is inappropriate. I'm calling the authorities."

Elena snatched Damon's iPhone before the call could connect to Sheriff Forbes. Bonnie's laugh peeled through the air and both Salvatore turned their heads to where both models sat happily chatting as Caroline prepped the next shot; more like argued with Matt over the lighting for the setup.

And Damon seethed as Tyler brushed a wet lock of hair behind Bonnie's ear.

"He shouldn't be touching her. He's going to give her fleas."

As if he heard Damon's rant, Tyler moved in closer and nuzzled Bonnie's neck; playfully nipping at the skin on her shoulder.

"Why the hell is she laughing?"

He was pacing in an attempt to form a plan.

Stefan finally spoke up, "Damon are you jealous."

"Please – this or that…" Damon pointed to Tyler, "That little deviant fire starter would be lucky to have _me_."

Damon pulled off his black shirt and threw it the sand. He kicked off his boots and hurried out his jeans.

"Damon…" Stefan tried to call after his brother who was half way across the beach. His behind adorned in black boxers covered with red flames. "This is going to be bad."

"Room for one more?" Damon cooed taking the only other open spot in the frame.

Elena tapped Stefan on the shoulder, "When did this turn into Twilight?"


	11. Darkness and Light

_Last one for today…went in a very different direction with this one…_

_**Darkness and Light**_

There's darkness in her.

Katherine sees it the first time she watches them from the driveway outside of the Salvatore home. It's been months since her one time reappearance. It was an attempt at causing a breakup between Stefan and her poor excuse of a substitute.

Now the lady vamp has other plans.

Bonnie is young, powerful, and beautiful.

Useful.

She can't help but wonder how she tastes.

Energy rolls off of the girl in waves. There's love in the nasty little tricks she performs on Damon. She likes his taste when he comes. Katherine understands that – it was sweet – creamy – almost a delicacy; even decades later the former lover can still savor the flavor on her tongue. She shudders as the witch rakes her nails down her lover's back, drawing blood and a corresponding hiss.

The young Bennett witch grinds against Damon's lap, filling herself with more of his length and Katherine knows she can corrupt her. They're kindred, addicts dependent on the same drug.

II.

Bonnie's light is blinding at times when he looks at her. Even now as she drives him to pleasure with her every inch of her body, Damon knows that it's all for him. Never will she betray him or desire another. There's ownership in her kisses – demand in her caresses – promises in the whispers she places against his ear.

She loves him.

An innocent slip of the tongue during a moment of bliss, he feels the same way.

The witch's goodness mesmerizes him. It forces him to long for days long gone when the need to be an upstanding man was his only thought. He'll do it for her if she asks.

Bonnie holds her head back, granting access to her neck. Damon drinks, basking in her purity, filling himself with her innocence.

"Mine." He whispers.

"Yours." She answers.

III.

The site of Katherine with Damon unnerves Bonnie; an answer to years' worth of prayers.

The tears start immediately but before she can run, giving way to her fears, Damon's hand extends towards her. She takes it, eyes boring into Katherine. She's so much like Elena but different – darker. She reminds Bonnie of Damon. She wants to touch her.

"Damon's agreed to share."

Bonnie shivers when Katherine's finger skims the curve of her arm. For one she becomes darkness and the other she embodies light.


	12. The Other Shoe

**_The Other Shoe_**

"Silicone."

Bonnie looked down at the 'B' cups on her chest.

"Whatever." She threw back the shot of whiskey and tried to ignore the wispy voice of the blonde stroking the back of Damon's neck. "One night – it was one night – wasn't even the best sex I've ever had." She swallowed the second shot and ignored, the bartender's raised eyebrow. "Who am I kidding, mind blowing orgasms, outstanding oral, and he went on for hours. I mean from dusk to dawn to night all over again."

The bartender now had her own shot glass and patiently waited for her new friend to finish the story.

"Seriously, he's chased me since I was seventeen and I finally give up the ass, and he has the unmitigated gall to bring some playboy bunny in here in _my_ face." Bonnie was past pouring drinks and was now gulping the alcohol straight from the bottle. "Five years – five mother flubbin' years – best damn sex of my life."

Her lips caressed the bottle and she ignored the warning the woman before her issued.

"I could fall for him." Bonnie's head fell to the bar. She spilled her secrets into the bend of her arm, unaware of the changing of the guard occurring at the bar, "No it's not just physical; he's the only man that gets under my skin. He can go blow for blow with me. He doesn't take my shit."

When she raised her head, she met the pensive gaze of blue eyes filled with mischief, "Now that didn't hurt so bad? Come here and let Damon make it all better."


	13. Sunshine

_**Sunshine**_

"Leaving…"

Damon came in on the end of Bonnie's conversation with Stefan and Elena. She continued talking ignoring the furrowed brows reminiscent of the younger Salvatore.

"Just for two or three weeks…" There was a slight pause and apprehension in her voice, "I need to clean out my mom's things."

Another month – another loss in the witch's life, Damon watched as Elena drew circles on the small of Bonnie's back and he wanted to comfort her. Instead he played voyeur, helpless, as she grabbed the bag next to the table and walked out the Grille.

Damon Salvatore didn't cope well with a lack of power. He also didn't like seeing the happiness fade from his favorite green – eyed girl's face.

Yes she threatened to maim, burn, or kill him every thirty seconds, but it had become their routine.

They were friends - he'd never admit it aloud - maybe because he'd have to own up to the fact he wanted more.

Bonnie was young, powerful, and sexy as hell; a plaything that had gotten under his skin. She had control and the power to undo his composure. A few weeks earlier, Damon wondered if her feelings of indifference had grown when she went an entire weekend without leveling one insult. Fear actually set in and he was in the process of a devising a diabolical plan to irritate the hell out of the young one when the attacks on his wardrobe and dick size returned.

Their tentative bond was repaired and if you squinted hard enough you might even think the two made a pretty cute couple. He'd smacked her ass once or twice; she'd kissed him for the sole purpose of biting his bottom lip and inflicting momentary pain. It was a love hate relationship between the two. Damon loved her spunk and hated to see her depressed. At her best, Bonnie was brighter than the sun and Damon loved to bask in her rays. He was tired of disappointment filling her life.

It was unseasonably cold for June. The sun rarely made an appearance. Rain fell from the sky, every single day, for eighteen out of the twenty – four hours. If he didn't know better, Damon would have thought that a supernatural beauty over three hundred miles away was affecting the forecast.

He walked around in long sleeved shirts and constantly wore his leather jacket.

Stefan turned the AC up when Damon insisted on lighting a fire, adding logs every hour on the hour. The younger brother shook his head and walked out of the study leaving the older Salvatore to stare at the screen of his phone.

When Friday came, Damon was pale. He hadn't left the house since Tuesday, he was down to consuming one bag of O neg a day, and he had stolen Stefan's Maroon 5 CD. The Salvatore supply of scotch, bourbon, and whiskey couldn't take much more of Damon's seclusion. Stefan turned down the stereo only to endure a jeweled case clipping him in the head. Adam Levine's attempt to sound like Bill Withers was only second to Damon crooning;

_I know…_

I know…

I know…

I know…

Into the neck of a fifty year old bottle of liquor.

"Damon…" Stefan called, "Damon…" Stefan yelled, "D-A-M-O-N!" Stefan screamed at the top of his lungs.

When he met his brother's blue eyes he saw it – sadness – loneliness. He clicked the button on the remote, turning off the massive stereo built into the wall. He moved to the corner of the study and slid an old dusty album from the safety of the shelf. The click and pop of the needle on the vinyl was soothing, almost comforting. Bill Withers, deep voice filled the air, and Stefan was sure that Damon would give in to his emotions.

"Have you tried calling her?"

Damon pressed the screen of his phone and Bonnie's breathy voice countered Bill's melancholy baritone, "This is Bonnie – sorry I missed you – leave a message."

Stefan grabbed his keys, "Come on cry baby, if we leave now, we'll make it by eight."


	14. By the Pale Moonlight

_Don't even look at me like that. I know it's been a while. I will attempt to drabble regularly. Hopefully this little ditty will get me off the naughty list for a few hours. Shameless plug – check out the TVDxTB crossover in progress. Still in the early stages, but you know you want to read about a potential Bonnie Bennett – Eric Northman hookup. _

_As always – enjoy. _

_**By the Pale Moonlight**_

"B-E-N-N-E-T-T!"

The sound of a drunk and belligerent Damon Salvatore outside of Bonnie's bedroom window pulled her from a somber sleep. Groaning, the witch, pressed her head further into the pillow, attempting to ignore his voice.

The vampire's verbal assault heightened, "I know you're in there," She could hear the liquor swirl in the bottle. "Get that pretty little ass out of the bed."

For once she was thankful her father slept like the dead. She jumped from the bed and stalked to the window. Yanking the window open, unconcerned that her t-shirt barely covered her stomach, and she opted not to sleep in shorts this night.

"You're wearing way too many clothes Bennett."

Why did she even try to be nice, "Go home Damon."

He threw the bottle to the ground and fought with the tree just below her window. After five minutes the side of his body rested on two limbs and the other half flirted dangerously with the ground below.

His words were slurred, "I just want to talk." He threw his hands up, "Promise." A look of utter fear crossed his face.

Totally intoxicated Damon was somewhat endearing, especially when he tumbled through the branches and to the grass.

"Speak Salvatore."

For two weeks he made surprise visits to her home in the middle of the night; sometimes his lips held insults and others he fought to hide how he truly felt.

"Do you lov…like him…"

The unnamed him, Tyler Lockwood, "I enjoy the time we spend together."

Damon's head dropped. He'd been borderline insane with jealousy since the day at the beach during the calendar shoot.

"He smells like a dog."

"And you smell like leather and old man aftershave. You know the blue kind in the really big bottle."

Even in the darkness his eyes sparkled, "Watch it little girl, only your daddy wears Old Spice, I use the good stuff."

"What, Aqua Velva."

She could go on and on with this Damon all night.

"Go home Salvatore, we'll talk tomorrow."

Bonnie moved to shut the window.

"Promise."

"Home – now – Damon."

"Goodnight little witch."

Bonnie shut the window and returned to her bed. Tomorrow night she might just say _come in_.


	15. Wisdom in Mistakes

_**Wisdom in Mistakes**_

Spells go wrong.

Its part of that entire process called learning. You make mistakes, dust yourself off, and try again. Then there are the total, terrible, complete screw ups. Like when you invert the last two words of an incantation, open your eyes and find yourself in Mystic Falls circa 1865.

The scene before my eyes was straight from an oil painting that I would have found in my Grams' office at the university. Bright purples and magnificent blues set against crisp green grass; the scent of fresh country air, free from smog.

_Damon._

But it's not just any Damon Salvatore, he's human. Living, breathing, and…

_Laughing…_

Not wearing the infamous lop-sided smirk I see every single day, but a perfect smile fills his face as he catches the pass Stefan floats in his direction. They're both young and free…from her…Katherine.

I stare longer than I should, captivated by ice blue eyes holding a hint of familiarity. Does he recognize me? He waves and winks, typical Damon. I take two steps across the lawn and a hand grabs me.

Emily pulls me from my trance, "You cannot be here. Come quickly."

Hesitantly I follow; the disappointment burdening his features, the last thing I remember.

Those eyes…

That smile…

It's what I hold on to when he threatens to bite my neck or massacre what remains of my family. The hope that rests with the glimmer of the man he was and will eventually be _again_…sustains me during our countless battles.

One day things will change.

Then I'll be brave enough to confess what I really feel for him.


	16. Abandon

_**Abandon**_

Damon's there for Elena. Another well thought attempt at stealing his brother's girlfriend. She'd be crazy not to accept his offer. No one could ever make dead look as good as he does. The club is full of Mystic Falls' future leaders, drinking and socializing thanks to fake ids and their parents' money. He'll never understand modern day music; the Rolling Stones _that_ was sex on wax. Kids now gyrate and grind against poles to talentless hacks whose names rhyme with farm animals.

The mood in the club shifts. The lights fade and he can feel the energy building in the air around him. Darkness descends, as the first notes of the song begin, followed by the guitar's riffs. That's when he sees her. The little witch is in the middle of the floor, a crowd of horny boys surrounding her. She's wearing a short, black, and tight as hell leather skirt. A sheer tank barely covering her belly and he can make out the distinct lettering of the henna on her perfectly sculpted abdomen. She has on four inch stilettos and he never knew she was hiding those legs under the baggy clothes she always wears.

His mouth is watering.

Damon's intentions quickly change. He keeps to the shadows, lurking, waiting for an opportunity to make his presence known.

Bonnie snatches the tie from her hair and curls spill down her back and around her shoulders. She's rolling her head now, singing along with the voice pounding through the speakers. He's heard the song before. It's the perfect description for how he feels when her eyes penetrate the ice around his heart. She makes him want to die.

He'll never be good enough.

Damon snarls when he sees some nameless jock, wrap an arm around her waist. He can hear her voice in his head as she sings.

_Taste me…_

_Drink my soul…_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know…_

_I could belong to the night._

Bonnie could belong to him. His face has shifted when he reaches the middle of the floor. He can tell by the fear in the boy's eyes. She smiles, her fingers drifting to the veins around his eyes.

When Bonnie kisses him…Damon can taste final death in the honey on her lips.


	17. Needs

_First, let me say that all of you rock. The ones who take the time to leave a review. The others who put this story on alert and add it to your favorites. This is the reason why we do this, for the feedback, and of course for your entertainment. This one goes a little naughty. _

_Thank you and much love to you all. _

_**Needs**_

Dating Damon Salvatore could never be boring.

_N-E-V-E-R_

For their first date, the vampire took Bonnie to a pole dancing class. His eyes remained wide open while he drooled as she effortlessly draped her legs around the bar and climbed. They made out for an entire hour in the car after that.

On their second excursion, he chose belly dancing.

"Damon, I'm noticing a theme here." Bonnie said with her hands on her bare hips as she twisted and turned her body to the hypnotic melody. She toyed with him, brushing her behind against the front of his pants, bending at the waist, simulating a position she enjoyed that he would hopefully find pleasure in as well. She danced away from him, watching her body move in the wall of mirrors.

"I have needs." Damon walked up behind her for a closer view, allowing his hands to drift around her. "Don't you want to be an excellent girlfriend and meet all of your _daddy's_ special requirements?"

Bonnie escaped his embrace, "My daddy needs extra fiber."

Then came the third date - a week after they became official – a month after an accidental kiss – one year to the day since Bonnie realized that she would honor every nasty little desire that Damon Salvatore could ever conjure.

So fifteen miles outside of Mystic Falls in small little wonderland, known as Pandora's Box, Bonnie knew her relationship with Damon was a match made in heaven. Of course she couldn't let him know, that for once he got something right. With her face twisted and her eyes rolling she pretended to be mad.

"A sex shop," She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You do realize I won't be eighteen for three more months. This makes you a pedophile…deviant…dirty old man." She was horny. Please let this night end with his name on her lips and maybe her taste on his tongue.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arm, "Shut up." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "You said I should always keep things interesting."

Bonnie ignored his taunt and walked into the store. She pressed a finger to her lips silencing the clerk behind the counter and pretended to be disgusted by everything around her. She lifted a pair of red dental floss thongs up in the air by one finger, "Gross."

Damon responded with a shrug, "I prefer you in black."

She made a mental note of his statement and continued to the next rack. Her eyes landed on a pair of fluffy handcuffs in a wicker basket. "Purple is one of my favorite colors." She stroked the fake fur, "I bet these won't even hurt your wrists Mr. Salvatore."

Eagerly he snatched the item from her grip and dropped them in the shopping bag hanging from his arm.

There was no doubt in her mind that Damon was a freak with a capital _F_, so she moved to the next stage of the investigation. She lingered by the edible underwear, body frosting, and flavored lubes. She wasn't surprised when he flipped through the varying flavors of candy coated undies.

"I wonder if this really tastes like strawberry."

Bonnie forgot her own game, "No it actually tastes like that nasty fruit mingle gum that keeps changing flavors. It makes your tongue burn too."

She knew she had messed up when his eyes stretched and his mouth fell open. How do you explain to your new boyfriend, who you've yet to let go past second base that you've experimented, and feel quite comfortable with your sexuality and providing pleasure.

"Oh little witch, did you forget to tell me something."

The corner of lips turned upward as Bonnie yelled over her shoulder, "Lacey can you open the back room."

"Anything for one of my best customers."

It was a rare occurrence, Damon Salvatore was speechless.

He followed Bonnie down the narrow hall to a dark room. The heavy scent of incense filled the air. When the lights came up he could see they were surrounded by tools of different lengths and widths.

"Which one looks like you Damon?"

Bonnie traced the veins in the plastic phallic shaped items. I think this one. She took a deep breath as she picked up the toy and walked over to Damon.

It was black, detailed, even down to fake pair of balls, "Seven inches – very thick – close enough?"

She noticed that his eyes were dark with lust, his lips wet, and he hadn't said a word in over five minutes.

"Why don't you take a look?"

_Shit._

He challenged her and she had no choice but to answer.

Bonnie placed the toy on the table where Damon was sitting. Her fingers traced the visible bulge in his jeans. He was definitely longer than seven. Her breath hitched in anticipation as she fumbled with his zipper. The silk boxers were smooth against her skin. She slipped her digits in the opening. He jerked forward into your hand. His excitement evident from the liquid dripping from the head of length. Her finger found her mouth and she licked it clean.

"Don't tease him Bonnie."

His voice was commanding…

Menacing...

He was pushing her buttons.

"Would I do that?"

She wrapped her hand around every inch of him and slowly slipped her new friend from captivity. Damon picked up the useless plastic beside him. He studied it, turning it from side to side. Allowing his head to roll back as he enjoyed the attention her fingers provided to his prized member. Finally he placed it on his thigh. There was no comparison. Little Damon was longer, thicker, and as if he read her mind.

"You don't need batteries."

This was insanity.

Bonnie pressed her lips to his mouths and moaned when his fangs grazed her skin. The taste of blood drifted into their kiss. He slipped his hands under her skirt and ripped the cotton covering her bottom. She pushed his jeans down his slim hips. He lifted her onto his lap and filled her with one forceful thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight," He moaned into her shoulder.

They were in the private room of a sex shop, enjoying their first experience. This relationship couldn't get any better.

"Deeper…harder…," She cried and met everything he had to offer.

An hour later they returned to the car. Both fully sated and in need of a long night of sleep. It was Damon that broke the silence on the drive home.

"So next week, we go straight to the back room."

Bonnie slipped into his lap at the red light, "Or round two can start _right _now…I have needs Damon."


	18. Vengeance

_Major...major...major...LJ fic project is finally completed and now I can focus on some fun stuff I've been dying to write. Like these oneshots and Journeys. Speaking of Journeys, chapter update tomorrow. Anyway, here's a new drabble. Thank you again for all of your support and beautiful reviews. You guys rock. For a limited time, throw a few requests my way. The prompt party on LJ is pretty much over and a few of the latest ones have been my own ideas. I could use a few more, so drop it in a PM or a review. I'm listening. Enjoy. _

**_Vengeance_**

When the stake pierced Damon's flesh, Bonnie was surprised by the cry that she emitted from her lips. He was her enemy. The one she blamed for her grandmother's death, Caroline's second nature, and a series of unexplained deaths in Mystic Falls. Yet when Katherine buried the wood deep within him, Bonnie had to admit, that he was not solely to blame for any of those occurrences, and if she were truly honest the role she played was greater.

The young witch's power surged within her, burning the palms of her hands. She began to chant. First in an inaudible whisper and then in a tone that bordered on a near scream as the speed of her incantation increased. The trees swayed when the wind increased. The sky darkened as lightening danced in front of the thick billowing clouds.

Katherine taunted her, "Oooohhhh look who learned some new tricks."

Bonnie's recitation stopped and a look of shock registered on the lady vamp's face. Later, the witch would learn her eyes morphed from green to completely black, the whites of her eyes masked by the depth of the craft flowing through her veins.

The witch didn't speak when she raised her arms above her head, lifting Katherine's body into the air. She twisted her fingers and the vampire cried out in pain. With the swoop of a hand she threw the woman's frame into a tree, smiling as a branch forced its way through the center of her chest.

"Take that bitch."

Bonnie was unsteady on her feet as she closed the distance between herself and where Damon lay crumpled on the ground. She removed the knife from his pocket and slit her wrist.

Tears fell from her eyes when he didn't respond to the elixir at his lips. Her head fell to his chest as she cried, "Please."

There was pain when his fangs dug into her flesh, her heart took flight, despite the discomfort.

He drank as she caressed his cheek.

Everything between them had just changed.


	19. Apology

_**Apology **_

"Fire," Damon screamed at the top of his lungs after they pulled into the garage, " Bonnie, you tried to set me on fire."

He followed her closely into the house and up the stairs, only to be stopped at the door that led to their bedroom.

"You really should be use to it by now." She crossed her arms over her chest, "What in six or seven years, I've never caused any permanent damage."

He pointed a finger in her direction, "You're insane. Certifiably insane."

"Oh you don't even know the half, I've got papers." She stood on her tip toes, brushing her nose to his, "I have to be crazy to stay under the same roof with your ass." She smacked his hand out of her face.

"So that's what this is about?"

He gained a little more confidence and moved closer to his favorite female supernatural being.

Bonnie stood her ground, "This is about you constantly flirting and acting an overall ass every time we leave the boarding house."

"You're jealous."

"_Jealous_, would imply that I care if someone takes you away from me." She walked into the room and threw her next attack over her shoulder, "We're just fucking, remember."

The words pissed him off. She wasn't supposed to use his own words against him. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't tell her that tonight's act at the bar was all about creating this reaction and setting the stage for an epic round of makeup sex.

Damon crept up behind her, unzipping her dress and sliding it down her body. He kissed the base of her neck.

"You're so damn cute when you get mad."

Bonnie turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. He saw the tears brimming at the corners and he hated this – feeling vulnerable. She was a weakness.

"Damon…"

He interrupted her with his kiss, pouring everything that he couldn't say into the movement of his tongue and lips.

"Apology accepted," she whispered into the kiss.


	20. Reading between the Lines

_Quick update for those who requested fics – 5 Times and a full version of Vengeance, you should see those sometime this week. _

_Everyone else, thank you for reading. Much love and appreciation extended in your direction. This one plays with last Thursday's reveal just a little. Not much…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own them or profit monetarily from my very random ficlets featuring the characters owned and often mistreated by the CW and LJ Smith. _

**_Reading_****_ between the Lines_**

Damon's head whipped around when he heard the crunch of Bonnie's footfalls on the dead leaves and branches. He was still covered in the blood of the vamp he'd exterminated earlier that evening. In the light of the full moon the sadness was fully visible in his icy blue eyes. She settled on the stump next him, lifting the bottle from his hand, before she took a slowly seductive gulp.

She wiped her mouth and nudged his arm. "You okay?"

In the dead of night, Bonnie Bennett sat, sharing a bottle of whiskey and asking her sworn enemy if he was okay after the discovery of his evil ex's diabolical plan.

"Fuck off witch."

Bonnie folded under the hateful tone of his words and no comeback slipped from her parted lips.

Damon snatched the bottle from her hand and killed the rest of amber liquid before he tossed the glass in the woods.

"I deserve that." She reached for his shoulder only to have him shrug off her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Where's the dog?"

He was avoiding the conversation.

"Chained to an oak tree about half a mile away," She kicked a few of the leaves under her foot and dug her toe deeper into the wet dirt. "Hopefully it won't take him 145 years to get over Katherine."

Bonnie was sure to Damon's ears that it sounded like a snide remark but that's not how it was intended. For reasons she would not divulge to the eldest Salvatore, she was concerned, bothered by the changes that became evident in his nature with Katherine's return to Mystic Falls.

"Oh, does Sabrina have a crush on the Big Bad Wolf?"

"No, I just know what it's like to watch the person _you _care about waste their time on someone who's not even worth it."

Bonnie shivered, suddenly chilly, despite the balmy November. She dragged her form from the uncomfortable seat on the log and walked towards the clearing that led back to the Lockwood mansion.

"Phoebe."

Damon's voice wrapped around her ears and she turned to face him, concealing the smirk on her lips in response to his pet name.

"Yes Balthazar."

"He's lucky to have you."

"Damon...Mason doesn't have me."

Bonnie shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away into the night, hoping that finally Damon read between the lines and understood where her heart belonged.


	21. My Little Witch

_Skysamuelle, I present the answer to your prompt. It veered in a different direction. I hope you like. Pennie Lane you're up next. _

_*A few edits made - I really need to quit posting in a hurry._

**1 – Let's Get Ready to Rumble**

Going to the gym was a waste of time for Damon Salvatore.

Katherine had turned him at the height of his youth and physical attractiveness. His body was lean, free of fat, fortified with muscle from the countless days spent in battle without food or the simple luxuries he took for granted at home, as he lugged equipment dead bodies on his back. Now, _his_ body was the fantasy of every teen-aged girl and their mother. He also didn't have the taste buds to enjoy the rich and hearty dishes from his human youth. So he didn't understand why he signed that damned contract for a two year membership at the trendy gym all of the Mystic Falls' brats were enjoying.

Then he remembered.

Elena.

Irritating his baby brother, by constantly hitting on his soul mate, would never get old for Damon. Eventually, the cooler, more charming, and sexually talented Salvatore would win the beautiful brown – eyed girl.

He strolled into the gym, smacked the ass of the redhead at the desk, and whistled as he made his way to the locker room. He chucked his standard uniformed black, leather jacket, and boots; trading them for a simple t-shirt and shorts. The facility was practically empty. Damon checked his watch again, it was a little after five, and he was sure he had heard Elena say she was on her way to the gym. He peeked in the dance studio, the spin class, and the sauna.

No little Miss Gilbert.

An intoxicating scent pulled him from the case of his missing stalking victim. Damon followed the guttural grunts he heard coming from the ring. There he found a petite beauty in full attack mode against a dude twice her size. When her opponent fell to the ground, writhing in pain, he recognized the wicked gleam in the aggressor's eyes.

She pounded her fists together and invited him into the ring. He quickly hopped the ropes, pushed the pile of uselessness out of his way and planned his attack. It would be a lie if he didn't admit he was impressed. Sure, Bonnie had set him on fire a few times, but only because he let her. She was all pep and spirit; he would never consider her a viable threat.

"Fuck, Bennett."

An upper cut to his left jaw caught him off guard.

She spit out her mouth piece, "Stop gawking and fight asshole."

There was something about curse words leaving her mouth that he found oddly erotic. He went for her right side and she swerved to miss his hit. Bonus points for reading his move correctly. Too bad he would have to leave her bloody and unconscious in the middle of the ring.

Somewhere between rounds two, four, and twelve, coupled with Bonnie's innumerable attempts to dislocate his jaw, Damon forgot about Stefan, Elena, Katherine, and the world outside.

Damon tumbled backwards into the mat, when the witch landed her final punch in the center of his face. His eye started to swell and his vision blurred, but he kept his eyes focused on Bonnie's retreating form.

"Next time, Bennett."

He shouted in her direction.

"In your dreams Salvatore."

Those were the last words the vampire heard before he gave in to the darkness behind his lids.

**2 – Can I Wash Your Back**

It wasn't wise for Elena to invite Damon into her home. Daily, he spent almost as much time there as he did at the boarding house. Jenna had an interesting collection of unmentionables he enjoyed reviewing. Alaric was a lucky man.

The vampire detected the familiar sound of the shower upon entering the home.

"Stefan…Stefan…Stefan…you really should leave thumper alone and keep a better eye on the love of your life  
."

Stealthily he climbed the stairs and slipped into Elena's bedroom. He nearly tripped over a pile of clothes, as he approached the bathroom door.

He kicked the clothing out his path, "Someone's a bit of a slob," and continued to his destination.

Then he had a brilliant idea. In less than five seconds, Damon Salvatore stood naked in the middle of the floor, excited by the possibility of what he would find behind the shower curtain. She was singing and it actually didn't make his ears bleed. The last time Elena attempted karaoke, they were thrown out of the Grill.

He stepped foot first into the shower. His eyes closed and he moved closer to the body under the water. He circled his arms around her waist and immediately regretted his decision.

"You are a pervert!"

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs before she turned to attack.

Water, shower gel, fire, and one pissed off witch really don't mix. She was furious; gorgeous, but extremely dangerous and capable of ending his undead life. He backed out of the shower, hands raised above his head. "I thought you might need someone to wash your back."

He noticed the eyebrow that drifted upwards and the twisted smirk on her lips when her gaze moved from his face to his chest and finally lower.

"See something you like, little witch?"

The door slammed in his face, but for the second time in less than a week, Bonnie Bennett had impressed Damon Salvatore.

**3 – Game Changer**

For all his attempts to be the perfect boyfriend there were some things Stefan sucked at -royally. He played Mr. Romantic, but wrinkled forehead despised movies that were deemed chick flicks or cry fests. So when Elena started going on and on about that latest movie, with that one guy in it, where he falls for this girl, and she dies, but not before they take some epic trip, the younger Salvatore refused to accompany Ms. Gilbert during her evening of entertainment.

Of course, since Damon considered himself the perfect southern gentleman, he chose to surprise his object of affection by sneaking into the seat next to hers and offering his shoulder as her box of Kleenex for the duration of the film. Instead, he found, that even with perfect vampire vision, it was impossible to find someone in a darkened movie theater.

Close to the front of the theater, he thought he discovered her hiding place. Legs scooped under her, a tub of popcorn in her lap, and eyes already wet with tears. Closer inspection revealed that it wasn't Elena but Bonnie. Her lips quivered as she followed every word the couple on screen said to one another.

Who actually bought a ticket to a movie, to read subtitles?

She sniffled and he wanted to hold her. Wrap his arms around her and take away every ounce of pain she felt at the moment. His heart ached, a familiar pang of guilt tore through his chest as tears continued to stream down her face. Had she cried the same way over her grandmother's open grave?

He sunk back into the shadows and stared at the strange little witch; she was far more interesting than anything on the screen. The smiles that graced her face as she sat captivated by endearing scenes - tears that stained her cheeks as the man said his final goodbye to his love - the gentle look she offered to the vampire when she stood and finally caught a glimpse of his face.

"Can I walk you home?"

She nodded in response and took the hand he extended. The voice that left his mouth with the offer couldn't have been his own, neither were the arms that wrapped around her tiny frame when they reached her front door. He kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the night, before the bubbling emotions rose to the surface.

**4 – In the Palm of My Hand**

Damon followed Elena around like a lost puppy as she poured drinks, refilled chips in anticipation of Bonnie's arrival to her surprise birthday party. Vampire and unrequited had their share of memories between them since his return to Mystic Falls. He snuck behind the brunette and sniffed her hair. She smelled like Bonnie. He buried his face in the side of her neck and continued his investigation. Vanilla and chocolate, he wanted to taste the witch's skin, not the girl in his grip.

The muffled sound of Elena's moans filled his ears, but nothing stirred in him. At one time he attempted to force himself and his affection on Elena. He was convinced that she was blinded by her loyalty to his brother in refusing to bend to what she felt for him. He'd snapped her brother's neck that night, nearly severing her ties to another beloved family member. Still, in time she forgave him, and that's why he thought he loved her and vice versa.

Those delusional feelings fueled his half – hearted chase. Things had changed. He sent flowers. He bought gifts. He pretended to be the kinder, gentler Damon Salvatore. He had her. He could feel her desire for him growing. He tasted it the first time she initiated a kiss.

And for him...

Nothing…

There was nothing there…

Elena turned in his arms. She offered no reminders of Stefan as her fingertips caressed his face. Right there in the palm of his hand was what he had worked for, the moment when someone wanted him more than his brother. He'd had that all along. He took her hands in his, "I need your help."

"Anything," She whispered moving closer.

"Help me win Bonnie's heart."

**5 - Just Breathe**

The pain of rejection didn't prevent Elena from honoring Damon's request. He walked into the cemetery just after three on Sunday afternoon. He saw the two girls huddled by the Gilbert graves. Both had endured more loss than the average person could withstand and they'd survived it with grace and beauty. Bonnie hugged Elena around her neck tightly and disappeared further into graveyard.

Damon followed.

He studied her as she kneeled before the marble headstone. She brushed away the leaves with a gloved hand. He paused, reminding himself to breathe, before he remembered that he hadn't done that in nearly two centuries. The ghost of his heartbeat filled his hears as he stepped closer to where the sobbing witch sat, mourning the only mother figure she'd known.

"I'm sorry."

That's how Elena advised him to start.

_Offer a sincere, heartfelt apology - none of that snark you usually send in her direction._

He settled next to her and covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"She would be extremely proud of you."

Those were _his _words. He was proud of her. She was strong. Almost as strong as Emily and in a few years her gift would surpass that of the original Bennett witch.

"Elena's at her parents' grave."

Bonnie didn't even turn to face him and the sting of the wound that inflicted upon his tender heart nearly sent him in the arms of the demons that continued to fight for what was left of his soul.

"I'm not here for Elena."

Green eyes met blue and the courage he'd built dissipated when her gaze tore away the layers he'd created from hard living and lying.

"Just breathe."

He whispered over and over again when she buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"Just breathe."

He repeated when her body molded to his during their haphazard embrace.

"Just breathe."

She murmured against his lips when they finally kissed.


	22. Vengeance  Round Two

_Okay pennie lane, here's a full fleshed out oneshot of Vengeance. Enjoy. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review. You guys really know how to make a girl smile. _

**_Vengeance_**

"It has to be me, let me take her down."

Bonnie stood firm in her challenge to Damon. He ignored her naming off reason after reason, of why her intentions were doomed to fail; sealing his opinion with his typical insult.

"Sure march in there, eyes black, hands blazing, like your middle name is Willow, nope next option."

She no longer found his banter cute or challenging. It was time for him to a find a new way under her skin. "I don't see you coming up with any plans of strategic doom." Damon lifted a finger, but before he could open his mouth to speak Bonnie interrupted his thought, "Please - did seduction work last time? Get over yourself Salvatore."

He bent at the waist until their noses brushed, "No, quit believing your hype Bennett." He poked her chest with a bony finger, "Yeah you've advanced, and you're still no match for Katherine."

"Watch me."

Bonnie took off in the direction of the field only to have her path blocked by Stefan and Caroline.

"Care Bear, you were my friend first."

"Don't play that game, this has everything to do with our friendship Bon Bon, if you go out there, she's going to torture you and force us to watch as she drains the life from your body. I'm not ready for that, just listen, the prince of darkness is right," Caroline threw a darkened glare in Damon's direction. "This time."

"Respect your elders blondie."

Damon eased between the baby vamp and the witch. Bonnie could feel his concern and she didn't know if it was linked to the friends and family that had been lost in Katherine's wake or the tide that continued to turn.

"Stop pushing me away. You asked me once to help, because of Elena and the danger she faced, now I consider you my... let me do what I can."

He stepped back, looking long and hard at the witch. His scrutiny made her nervous. Bonnie lowered he lids, shielding her eyes from his gaze. He tilted her chin upwards with a finger.

"At the first sign of trouble we're pulling you out."

** ii**

The grass was mush under her feet.

"Well hello Bonnie."

What Katherine lacked in manners she masked with the sugary sweetness of her voice.

"How did Damon talk you into this, did he finally get you in his bed?"

The accusation did not anger Bonnie; it was the underlying assumption that she would not be enough to satisfy the vampire's needs.

"I've got Damon under control."

Katherine pounced on Bonnie, circling her throat with her hands, and digging her black nails deep into the witch's flesh.

"Emily had the good sense to respect me."

Bonnie countered, "Emily loved you…worshipped you…pitied you." She fought to swallow as the vampire's grip tightened. "I hate you."

And like that the battle began, darkness crashed into light.

Katherine's minions appeared. Stefan, Damon, and Caroline quickly disposed of them; however a fresh wave constantly appeared, and presented a new attack.

The rogue vampire had Bonnie separated, trapped in a circle of violence she'd orchestrated. She danced around the witch, using the menacing tone of her voice to unnerve Bonnie.

"I never loved Damon. He was weak - followed his heart - never the natural animalistic urges that we all possess. He was doomed to die, if not in my bed, then on the battle field. He'll die tonight, just to save you."

A flurry of emotions coursed through Bonnie. Even as Katherine mounted a second attempt, she found her concern was not for her life, but for the broken-hearted blue-eyed man that she wanted as more than a friend.

She heard the snarl he unleashed from his mouth. Felt the showcase of his power as he lifted her frame from the ground and tossed her towards his brother's waiting arms.

Clairvoyance was not needed to guess their common enemy's next move.

** iii.**

When the stake pierced Damon's flesh, Bonnie was surprised by the cry that she emitted from her lips. He was her enemy. The one she blamed for her grandmother's death, Caroline's second nature, and a series of unexplained deaths in Mystic Falls. Yet when Katherine buried the wood deep within him, Bonnie had to admit, that he was not solely to blame for any of those occurrences, and if she were truly honest the role she played was greater.

She fought to break free from Stefan's arms. She crippled Caroline with only a hint of the supernatural takedown as she stalked towards Katherine.

The young witch's power surged within her, burning the palms of her hands. She began to chant. First in an inaudible whisper and then in a tone that bordered on a near scream as the speed of her incantation increased. The trees swayed when the winds velocity doubled. The sky darkened as lightening danced in front of the thick billowing clouds.

Katherine taunted her, "Oooohhhh look who learned some new tricks."

Bonnie's recitation stopped and a look of shock registered on the lady vamp's face. Later, the witch would learn her eyes morphed from green to completely black, the whites of her eyes masked by the depth of the craft flowing through her veins.

The witch didn't speak when she raised her arms above her head, lifting Katherine's body into the air. She twisted her fingers and the vampire cried out in pain. With the swoop of a hand she threw the woman's frame into a tree, smiling as a branch forced its way through the center of her chest.

"Take that bitch."

Bonnie was unsteady on her feet as she closed the distance between herself and where Damon lay crumpled on the ground. She removed the knife from his pocket and slit her wrist.

Tears fell from her eyes when he didn't respond to the elixir at his lips. Her head fell to his chest as she cried, "Please."

There was pain when his fangs tore through her flesh; her heart took flight, in spite of the discomfort.

He drank as she caressed his cheek.

Everything between them had just changed.

In the days that followed Katherine's final death, Bonnie could feel Damon just below the surface of her consciousness. There was a constant tug at the back of her mind that either evoked a smile or deep frustration. What she hadn't been prepared to feel, was the overwhelming sense of peace that enveloped her. The fear that had lingered with them for the past year since Katerina Petrova's return to Mystic Falls' evaporated with the dust of the vampire's corpse the floated into the night air upon her demise.

Even as she sat by Damon's bed waiting for his full recovery she struggled to ascertain the source of her contentment. Was it safety or the simple fact that on some level, he knew, understood, and shared the feelings she harbored?

When Damon's eyes opened on the fourth day, Bonnie had her answer.


	23. What Happens In Vegas

_Hello my darlings. Update one of two for the day. These were originally posted for Round 2 of the Damon and Bonnie drabblefest on LJ. I've cleaned them up a little. This first prompt was for Waking Up in Vegas :). Thank you so much for reading this little Damon and Bonnie love fest. Just a few more posts and I'm shutting it down. I have a few other ideas for one of my favorite pairs. Don't worry. Your kind words and funny reviews have been all the motivation I've needed. I enjoy making you guys happy. _

_**What Happens In Vegas...**_

The constant throbbing of her head was all the alarm Bonnie needed to wake her from the coma like state she'd remained in for most of the day. She shifted in the bed, grasping for more fabric to block the suns' rays filtering through the panels framing the windows. The sheets were unusually cold and petite witch fought to get warm. She tossed and turned, binding her frame in goose down and Egyptian cotton. On a roll to the left, she encountered a stone wall, more like marble, chiseled and cool; the definite source of the frigid temperature in the bed.

Seriously, she had to stop taking impromptu trips to cities filled with debauchery and places with green doors just because her friends said it might be fun. There was nothing exciting about waking up with a statue in her bed. She groaned imagining image after image Caroline and Elena probably captured of her doing God knows what, with God knows who.

Bonnie rammed her tiny fist into the hidden effigy. She wasn't prepared for the loud expletive that left its lips or the voice that sounded oddly like the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Damon?"

Surprised, frustrated, and scared she blew her breath into her hand and contemplated running from the bed to swallow an entire bottle of Listerine.

"Judgy."

He replied in a smarmy tone.

"Get the hell out of my bed!"

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Last time I checked this was our bed, Mrs. Salvatore."

Had he really said Mrs. Salvatore?

"You're delus…"

Damon lifted her left ring finger up before her green eyes. Her heart sank.

"2 carats – perfect clarity – daddy promises get you something bigger and better when we get back home."

Bonnie was speechless, she had married Damon Salvatore in Las Vegas. Not to mention that based on the dull ache in the small of her back and the tingling sensation between her thighs - yeah consummation had occurred. She fell back, smothering her scream in a pillow. Maybe if she went back to sleep, she would wake up in her condo, in Virginia, free of Damon, the gorgeous diamond on her hand, and the delicious pain in her limbs.

Who was she kidding? This was real and there was no genie present to grant a wish. There were no spells in Emily, Grams, or her grimoire to right the impulsive decision she'd made.

She snuck a peek from behind the wall of sheets; Damon was reclining one elbow, watching her intently. Her eyes traveled across his body; the imprint of her teeth on his neck, the bare chest that held faint traces of scratches that were still healing, and a twinkle in his eyes that could not be denied.

"Tired of denying your husband, little witch?"

Maybe it was something in his voice or that crooked little smile that she'd grown to love, but the memories from the night before filled her mind and set her heart to flight.

It had begun with a kiss for luck at the poker table. She hadn't been prepared for his expert tongue and dexterous lips, combined; they'd damn near set her skin on fire. Nor had the woman expected his blue eyes to read every line of her soul. The deal was sealed once Damon Salvatore took a knee and spit a surprising, yet poetic proposal that quoted everyone from Shakespeare, Browning, Neruda, and her favorite Sonia Sanchez; because Bonnie Bennett did breathe Damon Salvatore and become high.

With little effort, Damon stole her from the right side of the bed and cradled her in his arms. He brushed the messy curls of her hair down, and wiped the crust from her eyes, before kissing her deeply.

"I'd do it all again without a second thought Mrs. Salvatore."

Bonnie melted at the sound of the words. He had her, forever.


	24. The Wager

_**The Wager**_

At 11:15 pm Damon took his standard, nightly position.

He slipped behind Bonnie on the tiny bed…

Entwined his legs with hers…

Eased one hand under the cotton cami she wore with his favorite pair of boy shorts…

While the other crept dangerously close to the cotton bound space between her thighs…

"Damon?"

"Mmmm," He moaned between playful nibbles on her shoulder, neck, and earlobe.

"Let's make a bet."

"Remember, what happened the last time you had that great idea?"

Bonnie did.

She'd sworn that he couldn't make her climax in less than a minute. Thirty seconds was all it took for him to rip two perfectly choreographed orgasms from her body. What in the hell was she thinking even entertaining the idea of placing another wager with the devil incarnate.

"This is different."

Even to Bonnie's ears, her voice sounded uncertain and a tiny bit nervous. She felt him rise up and there was no need to turn and meet his face to view the condescending smirk hanging from his lips.

Damon changed their positions quickly. Forcing her body under his, she could feel every ounce of his weight and the familiar prick of her favorite friend hidden behind his silk boxers.

"Name your odds, mi lady."

He resumed his attack on the delicate skin of her neck and the valley between her breasts. Her body couldn't resist, so employed the strength of her mind, and issued her challenge.

"One night – no sex."

Her head spun with the speed he used to exit her bed.

"You have finally lost your entire mind."

He shoved both legs into his slim fitting jeans. A breeze flew past her head when he snatched his jacket from the edge of her bed and headed for the window.

"Damon – seriously – I love you…"

He interrupted her before she could complete her thought and turned to scold her familiar train of thought.

"Don't even start with that _but_ shit, I can get pussy and blood from anywhere, Bonnie." He pointed to the space between them, "_This_ is where I want to be."

On her knees with her arms crossed, Bonnie responded, "Prove it."

She poked her lips out and allowed the tears to well in the corners of her eyes.

Damon caved, shed his clothes and fell back into bed with his girlfriend. He held her close to his chest while he played with the messy curls she'd gathered into a ponytail.

"You drive me crazy Bonnie."

She smiled against the smooth plane of chest. Trailing light kisses along the fine downy hair that led to one of her favorite parts of his body. He didn't fight her when the tips of her fingers snuck beneath the band of his boxers and tugged the fabric down to his hips.

An indiscernible, "Shit," slipped from the vampire's lips when the wet heat of her mouth connected with the sensitive head of his dick.

"You said no sex."

Bonnie tortured him a little longer, snaking her tongue around his shaft and back to the tip, "Define sex, Mr. Salvatore."

Sex involved penetration. Sure he'd broken the barrier of her lips with the pulsating member touching the back of her throat, but that's far as she was willing to go - tonight.

In typical Edward Cullen fashion, Damon read her mind, "There will be penetration, Ms. Bennett."

The witch's vampire boyfriend was an evil influence or maybe it was the other way around. Regardless it was another wager lost or maybe she really won.


	25. Sweet Victory

_Kisses and Journeys update coming soon. I'm working on those now. _

**_Sweet Victory_**

Bonnie turned the knob to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, to find it strangely locked. In recent months, she'd outgrown her disdain towards Damon and settled back into a comfortable and close friendship with Stefan. She came and went from their house, almost like it was a second home; especially between the hours of 1pm and 10pm each and every Sunday. Both brothers had been shocked by the wealth of sports knowledge she held in her pretty little head.

"Daddy's girl," She shrugged when they gathered around the flat screen to watch the first official game of the season. "I've been watching – memorizing - trash – talking since I could walk."

They all had returned their attention to the Thursday night game, only to have both Salvatore boys jump from their seats when Bonnie's high – pitched squeal signaled the Saints victory over the Vikings. That was minutes after she used every curse word imaginable to critique Drew Brees' game and the "punk – assed" fumble that nearly cost them the lead.

Again she shrugged, winking at her best friend, Elena, and ignoring the looks of shock on Damon and Stefan's face.

It was routine. Sundays and Thursdays they watched the game. Monday she bit her fingernails, opening her laptop and slamming it shut to check her fantasy team's performance. And on Tuesday she sent Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, or Caroline a congratulatory text. Except this week she was the big winner and she was going to take every opportunity to rub it in everyone's face. Well not everyone, Damon, the trash talker extraordinaire, who swore that no girl had or ever would beat him.

Bonnie jiggled the knob and muttered to herself, "What the…"

She rang the bell and pounded on the door until finally a small crack appeared and one blue eye peeked at her through the space.

"Yes." Damon answered in an austere tone.

Bonnie attempted to wedge her body in the crack.

"Let me in."

Damon opened the door wider to reveal himself in a Denver Broncos t-shirt and his Mac cradled in to his chest. She'd never seen him in anything other than silk or leather. This was a definite change of pace, even if his attitude had slipped back to mean and surly.

"No, you're no longer welcomed in my home."

Bonnie giggled and shook her head, "Are you serious?"

Damon raised his voice, throwing the door completely open, and tossing the Mac in the air.

"Yes, I'm serious. Take your judgy, fantasy football cheating tight little ass back to your car and go home."

She put on her sweetest tone and reached for the vampire's cheeks, "Is Damon Wamon mad because Bonnie's team waxed his team's ass…"

"You're a cheater!"

He screamed and she could only laugh as he named off the reasons that supported his accusation. "Tell me how it's fair for you to have Ryan Fitzpatrick, Kenny Britt, Darren McFadden, DeAngelo Hall, and the Washington Defense all on the same team. You're a liar and I will fuckin' win this league championship even if I have to torture, maim, and kill every one on your team."

"Damon."

She whispered his name while stepping into the foyer.

"S-I-L-E-N-C-E" He threw his hands up in the air, "I'm not talking to you until the season is over." He pointed to the door. "Goodbye, Bonnie."

She pressed again, urging him to listen, "Damon."

He brought his finger to his lips and leveled a simple, "Ssshhh."

Bonnie tried again.

"Damon."

Frustrated, eyes black, and fangs protruding from his gums, "I told you…"

Unafraid she stepped closer, lowering her voice to a near seductive whisper and tracing the veins that outlined the black pools that replaced his eyes, "You do realize Tony Romo is out for six to eight weeks with a fractured collar bone, Brett Favre has a stress fracture and will be virtually ineffective, and Reggie Bush is set to return this week against Pittsburgh. You may want to tweak your team."

She kissed him on the cheek and ignored the snarl and the crashing sound that she was sure was the plasma screen television becoming one with the wall.

Victory was sweet.


	26. Forever

_This is it. I know, I really want to cry. However there will be oneshots, springing up all over the place from a lot of these drabbles. A few are already in the works. Thank you for your undying support. The list is too long to name. I've tried to respond to most of the reviews I receive. I really appreciate your encouragement and kind words. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed these tales. I love Bonnie. I love what she represents and I promise to always try and do right by the character. Final chapter of Kisses coming soon as well as a Journeys update. And oneshots...don't forget the oneshots. _

_Happy TVD viewing and remember that the Scribe aka djkiwi love y'all _

_**Forever**_

Bonnie hated that she still flinched when Damon's lips nuzzled her neck. Her mind immediately returned to _that_ day. As much as the event had shaped their early relationship, it was the first step towards them being together. A place she wanted to stay forever. His kisses were chaste, nothing, like the intense passion they once shared nightly. She knew he could feel the tension in her body, the increased speed of her heart, after all he was a predator.

He smelt her fear.

"Relax."

Damon's voice was even and calm. She did what she could to comply. She thought about the electricity his touch ignited on her skin. The devotion his eyes held as he studied her face. In and out she began to breathe. Her pulse settled and her lids slid closed when she felt the icy kiss against her jugular. Slowly he counted backwards and she lost herself in the rhythm of his tone.

**_Ten…_**

His tongue swirled around her jugular and she was reminded of a doctor's office and the swabs of alcohol against her skin before blood was drawn. This was enjoyable. It was Damon and she loved everything about their connection. She hoped he knew that…

**_Nine…_**

"One final taste…"

The prick of his incisor caused heat to rush to her center, they'd been here before, nights where he released his seed into her womb and tasted the nectar in her veins. A single tear slid from the corner of her eyes.

This was the only way.

**_Eight…_**

She lay motionless, her mind held captive, by nonresponsive limbs. Her eyes opened, she sensed another presence. Stefan was there, beside the bed, needle in hand. His eyes were red and heavy with bags. They had all shed too many tears for her. This was the plan – the how and when.

**_Seven…_**

Damon was crying again. She wanted to touch him – to comfort him – she couldn't. Useless, she felt so damn useless…

**_Six…_**

His fingers urged her lips apart…

He massaged her cheeks easing the thick liquid down her throat…

She felt his cells caress and enclose around hers. They were finally becoming one.

**_Five…_**

"Sleep."

He was whispering again…

Kissing her cheek…

Staining her skin with his tears…

"Sleep don't weep."

**_Four…_**

Bonnie dreamed of her Grams. They walked the gardens behind her home and Sheila Bennett told her truths she'd never known. Heroic tales about Damon Salvatore and his unyielding protection of the Bennett line. The man loved and lived with fierce passion. She knew that. She could feel it whenever they were together. Emily came next and took her on a journey through the past. Allowing Bonnie a glimpse into the young brave Salvatore fresh from the war, the lovesick gentleman who willingly gave his life for the woman he _thought_ was promised to him forever, and the downtrodden man he became without Katherine's love and his brother's support.

Bree was there too.

"That man is a demon in bed."

The two women laughed like old friends.

Finally there was a face she hadn't seen since her childhood. A soft smile and happy tears graced the woman's features as she slid a beautiful Lapis Lazuli stone on Bonnie's left middle finger.

"Love forever."

**_Three…_**

Bonnie woke with a gasp. She wiggled her toes, fingers, and stretched her legs and arms. The ring was heavy on her left hand. Still she couldn't help but smile

_Good Morning._

She heard his voice in her head as she fought to shield her eyes from the sun's rays breaking past the sheer panels at his bedroom windows. She rolled over; loving the way the material of his shirt caressed her skin.

_Now it is._

Bonnie sent over their tentative mental bond.

**_Two…_**

She tested her new speed, racing to his empty lap. His eyes stretched in surprise.

"I've created a monster."

Yes he had, literally and figuratively. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her skin was cool, just like his.

Bonnie fisted her hands into his t-shirt and pulled him closer before seizing his lips.

**_One…_**

"Welcome to forever."

Damon whispered as he slipped deeper into their kiss.


End file.
